


Family Camping Trip

by Bassy_Chan88 (Sami_Foxy_88), Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flavored Lube, Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Sex Toys, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2531360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sami_Foxy_88/pseuds/Bassy_Chan88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The FACE Family of Hetalia take a little camping trip together, at first romance is in the air for all, but tensions run high as the North American Twins try to protect a long kept secret from there parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over The River and Through The Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I know it's been a while since I've posted anything new but I'm back with something new for you all.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's Characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya not me.

A black jeep rolled down a tree-lined and narrow road before turning and passing up into a large drive-way giving its passengers a sweeping view of the beautiful cabin they were staying in and the surrounding forest. A magnificent lake sparkled in the distance.

The Jeep's driver, Britain, a short male with sandy-blonde hair and forest green eyes climbed out of the large vehicle followed by another male, France, a handsome man who had long, golden blonde hair in a ponytail and sky blue eyes.

"Boys, we've arrived," Arthur said knocking on the window with his knuckles lightly on his way to the trunk. "Can you help me with the stuff," he asked, glancing at Francis once the trunk had been opened.

"Of course, mon amour," Francis said with a smile as he pulled a large blue and white cooler from the trunk.

After a few moments a small pile of duffel bags and other things sat on the ground as one soft-spoken Canada, trotted up to the pile.

He wore black, square-rimmed glasses, a red and white Canadian maple leaf hoodie, dark blue jeans that are rolled up on the bottom from being too long and white converse sneakers that have plenty of wear and tear on them. His slightly curly, honey-blonde hair falling gracefully over his light amethyst eyes.

"I found it," he said with a small smile as he spots the side of his dark blue, Toronto Maple Leafs Hockey bag inside the pile. "Okay, I can do it," he said pulling on the strap with all his strength, his face turning bright red with the effort.

"Maple," he says with a pout as he let's go and slumps defeated. _'Looks like I can't.'_

Suddenly his brother, America walks up carrying his blue Captain America duffel bag over his shoulder with one hand and chewing red-hot, cinnamon flavored gum.

He was wearing an old New York Yankees baseball cap, black, square-rimmed glasses, a red flannel shirt over a plain white tee, dark blue jeans and bright red converse sneakers. He had electric blue eyes, and his honey-blonde hair was cut short.

Behind him is a small gray alien, named Tony, hovering contentedly in a mini UFO as he munches on a bag of nacho flavored Doritos happily.

"Let me help ya," Alfred says dropping his own bag, leaning over, and pulling free the hockey bag with ease. "Here ya go Mattie," he said with a wide smile as he held out the dark blue bag to Matthew.

"Thanks, Al," Matthew says with a shy smile as he took his bag.

"Anytime Mattie," Alfred said with a laugh as he threw an arm over his brother's shoulder playfully. "Anytime," he whispered again sweetly into the other's ear.

"Al, st-stop..." The quiet Canadian said a light blush painting his cheeks as he tried prying the American's arm off his shoulder gently. "What if our dads—" he was cut off by the sound of Arthur shouting for America from the porch.

"Alfred," Arthur yelled once more, sounding more than a little annoyed as he shifted the two heavy grocery bags in his arms.

"What'cha yellin' for, old man, I'm right here," Alfred said nonchalantly as he strolled slowly up onto the porch.

"Would you be so kind as to unlock the door to your cabin, my hands are full," Arthur said with a grumpy look on his face at the nickname.

"Oh yeah, sure," Alfred said dropping his luggage lightly and began digging through his jeans pockets.

"I must say, you having such a cozy, little rustic type cabin out here is really quite unexpected," Arthur said with a warm laugh as he turned to get a view of the lovely forest scenery. "It just goes to show I was wrong about you," he continued with a light sigh as he watched Francis and Matthew chat. "You actually do like getting away from civilization and today's modern tech don't you," he inquired with an amused smile as he turned to watch Alfred open the door for him.

"Who said anything about getting away from civilization, Iggy," Alfred questioned flicking on a bright light as he brought his bag inside. "This place has all the amenities and comforts you could want," he said with a big grin as he pointed out the big flat screen in the living room and surrounding entertainment center.

"Well, I should've figured as much," Arthur said with a sigh as he strolled in and set the groceries on the kitchen counter. _'Knew it was too good to be true,' he_ thought as he glanced at all the modern kitchen fixtures, before heading back outside with Alfred.

"Francis, Matthew, hurry and bring everything inside and help get settled, while I start dinner," Arthur called out at the two as they tried coaxing awake a still sleepy polar bear cub by the name, Kumajiro.

Francis and Matthew instantly froze up in the middle of what they were doing, along with Alfred. All three showing wide eyes and looks of pure horror on their faces.

Alfred stopping mid-step as he went to where he kept the firewood. _'Anything but Arthur's cooking,'_ he thought in panic.

Matthew stopped tugging at the collar in his hand with a single utterance of "Oh, maple." before glancing at France with hope.

Francis in the middle of closing and locking the jeep's trunk quickly glanced up at the Brit before trotting over to him.

"Not to fret, mon petite lapin," he said with tender kiss to the green-eyed Brit's cheek. "I'll start dinner and you can help the boys unpack, Oui," he suggested with a smile as he gracefully made his way into the house and towards the kitchen.

"Great idea," Alfred said with a grin. "Come on, Iggy," he said dragging Arthur towards the jeep excitedly. _'Francis saves the day again,'_ he thought with a thankful smile.


	2. Secret Tours and Unpacking Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here's the second chapter to our little camping adventure coming at you. Enjoy.  
> Disclaimer: Hetalia and all it's Characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya not me.

Once everything was brought in and Alfred had given them a quick tour, Arthur had made the decision that it was time to calm down and get unpacked.

"Now, you and Francis will share this room," Alfred said in his best tour guide voice as he pointed out a room on the left side of the large hallway, "and there's a big bathroom also at the end of this hallway if you need it," he said with smile as he finished his explanation to the green-eyed British male.

"Thank you for all that," Arthur said with a light sigh before turning and going into his and Francis' room quietly and leaving the boys alone in the hall.

"Come on, Mattie," Alfred said with small smile as he turned toward his brother happily, "I'll show ya your room," he finished, chuckling a little as he noticed the blush spreading over Matthew's cheeks as he took his hand.

He led him to a white door and opened it to reveal the room that Matthew would be staying in. The room was large and spacious. It had a desk, a dresser and closet, and a full-sized bed with a maple leaf comforter and a smaller bed beside it for Kumajiro.

"This is nice Al," said the Canadian nation as he took in the room.

"Glad you like it! Oh, and here's your bathroom."

Alfred walked over to another door beside the dresser and slid it open. Inside the bathroom was modern yet cozy. It had dual sinks with a large mirror expanding it, a large shower in front of the sinks, and two toilets.

"Al, why is there two toilets and two sinks," asked Mattie curiously as he followed Alfred in.

"Because," the American nation paused as he placed his hand on a door and slid it open to reveal a bedroom, "this is a Jack and Jill bathroom. It connects our rooms, so we share it."

Mattie felt his face grow hot as he thought about it. Then Alfred closed his door and walked up to the soft-spoken country.

"Now, I can sneak into your room, or you can sneak into mine whenever we want."

Mathews face was as red as his Canadian maple leaf as Alfred said this and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"A-Al! We can't! What if Papa or-"

The worried blonde was cut off by a pair of soft lips capturing his. Alfred moved a hand up to the back of Mattie's head and tilted him back a little as he deepened the kiss. Canada moaned into the kiss as felt Alfred slip his tongue into his mouth and push a knee between his legs. The two backed up into the sinks and Mattie put a hand behind him for support as the other hand was entangled in America's honey blonde hair. Soon the kiss ended for both their lungs began to burn from lack of air and they pulled apart.

"A-Al," whined Mattie as he felt the loss of contact with the American and at feeling his back ache a little from the counter top digging into it.

"No need to whine Mattie, that was just a taste of tonight," stated Alfred with a smirk, "And don't worry. They won't find us out."

Mattie blushed and began to open his mouth to speak, but was once again cut off by the sound of one of their dads' voices calling out.

"Arthur! Boys," France's voice rang out loudly from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

"Hold that thought, Mattie," Alfred said taking the quiet nation's hand. "It's chow time and I smell burgers," America stated excitedly as he began leading Matthew out of the bathroom, down the hall and towards the kitchen.

"Oh there you two are," Francis said smiling at the two boys as they entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Where's Arthur," he inquired turning to look down the hallway.

"He's probably still in your guys' room," Alfred said getting back up and wandering over to the plate of hamburgers on the kitchen counter. "He probably just didn't hear you," he said distractedly as he took in the mouth-watering scent.

"I'll go get him then," Francis said with a chuckle as he removed his apron and set it on the counter. "Alfred, don't touch those 'til I get back with Arthur," he said turning to the drooling American.

"Man, Francis you're such a damn downer," Alfred grumbled walking away from the counter and towards the table. "But hurry up," he said pouting.

"Keep your glasses on, Alfred," Francis said with a smirk. "Matthieu, don't forget to feed Kumajiro," he said walking past the seated Canadian and towards the hall.

"Ok Papa," Matthew said quietly as he got up and went into the kitchen and began searching the cupboards for Kumajiro's food.

Meanwhile down the hall in the first room, Arthur was finishing putting clothes away.

 _'That idiot Frog has such weird taste in clothes,'_ Arthur thought to himself as he closed the dresser drawer, wandered back to the bed and flopped down onto it tiredly.

"Finally everything's neatly put away."

England gave a relieved sigh as he stretched his arms up, then back, and accidentally brushed an unnoticed bag sitting on the pillow.

"Hmm, what's this," Arthur inquired, slowly rolling over onto his stomach and pulled the bag towards himself.

"It has Francis' name on it..."

_'I was sure I put all of his clothes away.'_

"Oh, well," he said sighing as he unzipped the bag.

He reached his hand inside and pulled out a small white box covered in French writing with a picture of a light-pink Eiffel Tower Sculpture and the words La Tour Est Folle above it in large, bold, Black and Pink Cursive writing.

"La Tour Est Folle," he said slowly as he turned the box over in his hands a few times. "What is it...a little decorative statue or something," he asked aloud as he pulled the box tabs open and pulled out the pink statue.

"It feels rubbery and soft," he noted as he ran a hand over the pink colored material slowly. "And it's really flexible..." he muttered confusedly to himself as he bent the top experimentally.

_'What is this thing?'_

He glanced back at the box to re-read its French wording. As he concentrated on the box a soft chuckle sounded behind him. The source of that laughter soon slipped on top of the Brit laying on top of his back.

"What the bloody hell," Arthur exclaimed when he felt a warm body slide on to him, while gently groping his firm ass.

"I see you found the gift I bought for you," said a heavily accented French voice right at his ear.

"F-Francis! Get off," exclaimed Arthur as he craned his neck to look behind him.

France smiled seductively at the blonde under him and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Non mon cher. How can I leave you now when you have such an interesting toy in your hands," he said seductively kissing the Brits neck as he reached a hand into the open bag beside them and pulled out a small bottle of Fruitopia Self-Warming Lube: Cherry Flavored! "This goes with it," he said with chuckle as he felt the island nation struggle underneath him.

"Get off of me, you bloody nut," Arthur yelled pounding his fists into the mattress annoyed. "I cannot believe you had the guts to bring a bag of sex toys on a camping trip," he growled irritably as he realized that his French lover wasn't going to budge. "Besides, you know I don't use those damned things," he shouted blushing at just the thought of using the so-called gift.

At this comment Francis laughed heartily. "I'm afraid you are right, mon amour. This toy is very fun, but..." he trailed off as he reached over Arthur's arm and poked at the tip of the pink Eiffel tower toy. "It's not nearly as fun as the real thing..." he said with a chuckle as he noticed the blonde Brit's ears turning red. "I'm sure you'd agree, right...Artie-kins," he inquired in a seductive whisper as he ground his hips into Arthur's ass.

The sexual tension between the two lovers was becoming overwhelming until it was broken by a loud obnoxious voice piercing the air.

"DUUUDE! Francis! Arthur! Get your asses down here! I'm Starving!"

Alfred's annoyed shouts could be heard all the way from the kitchen, making the two blonde nations sigh.

"Merde..." Francis said quietly dropping his chin onto Arthur's shoulder with a sheepish smile. "Come along, mon cher," he said kissing Arthur's cheek, before sitting up and pulling the Brit along with him.

England leaned back agsint France tiredly with a groan as he was pulled off the bed. The British nation then turned around and looked at his lover's disappointed face.

"You frog."

France looked at Arthur confused for a moment, but smiled as the Brit leaned in to kiss him. The Frenchman wrapped his arms around his lover as Arthur deepened the kiss. Arthur ground his crotch into Francis as he nibbled on the others bottom lip and pulled away with a smirk on his lips.

He swayed his hips a little and held his smirk as he headed for the door. "Come on frog we can't keep them waiting."

"Oh-honhonhonhon, Angleterre!"

France quickly followed his lover out the room, but not without a firm squeeze of his round ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This story is turning fun isn't it. Please Read and Review.  
> Translation: French  
> Matthieu = French version of Matthew  
> La Tour Est Folle = The Wild West Tour. (You can look this up if your curious but be careful the pictures might be NSFW)  
> Non, mon cher = No, my dear.  
> Mon amour = My Love.  
> Merde = Shit.  
> Mon Cher = My Dear.  
> Angleterre = England.


	3. Stop Playing With Your Food!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Here comes another chapter update. I've just been so busy lately. I hope you enjoy this.

Upon walking downstairs the two blondes arrived into the kitchen to see Alfred draped across the table dramatically with his eyes closed, and Matthew leaning on the table with his face in his hand.

"You two are horrible parents..." Alfred said lifting his head slowly to glare at the bushy browed male. "You almost let your kids starve!"

"Al quit being such a drama queen."

"Oh shut up, Arthur, I'm hungry," exclaimed Alfred back grumpily; making the Englishman glare at him.

"Don't you..." Arthur began in a growl before being interrupted by Matthew.

"Al! Don't be rude!"

"Come now everyone, let's all settle down and enjoy our dinner," Francis said with a chuckle as he watched his family bicker before walking over to the counter and picking up two of the trays of food.

"Matthieu, can you get the tray of chicken, and the drinks for everyone, please," France asked with a smile towards the violet eyed Canadian.

"Sure, Papa," Matthew said getting up and grabbing the tray of chicken and bringing it to the table. "What does everyone want to drink," he asked as walked over to the fridge and opened the door to glance inside at the contents.

"I'll take Lemon Iced Tea, please," Arthur said sitting down quietly.

"I'll take a Sprite," Francis said setting the first two trays on the table before sitting down.

"And I'll have a Coke and a Pepsi, Mattie," Alfred said with a big grin.

"Alfred! You cannot have two sodas at once," Arthur said while giving a disapproving look at the blonde American.

"The Pepsi isn't for me! It's for Tony," America said with a huff as he began wrapping a hamburger inside a napkin quickly. "Toss it here, Mattie," he said ignoring the disapproving looks Arthur sent his way.

"Ok, Al," Matthew said with an amused smile.

He dug out a Pepsi and tossed towards his brother, who caught it with ease.

"Thanks, Matt."

"Sure. Tell Tony to be careful opening it though," Canada said while pulling out the rest of the drinks and wandering back over to the table.

Alfred gave a nod as he got up from the table and trotted over into the living. He moved towards a small loft where a small gray alien was sitting playing games on a silver laptop.

"Hey, Tony," America said with a smile. "How's the gaming going?"

Tony stared at his laptop still into his game, but gave a thumbs up.

"That's great! I brought you a burger and a pop man."

"Bitchy!"

"You're welcome dude," the honey blonde said laughing as he friend took the food and pop can. "Oh and be careful opening that soda, k man?"

Tony gave another thumbs up and shout of "Fucking!"

"Alright, enjoy those," he said with a laugh as he climbed down the little ladder slowly.

"Hurry up, Al," Canada said cheerfully with smile before sitting down next to his brother's chair and placing the Coke next to Alfred's plate. "Here you go Dad and here's yours Papa," he said handing each drink to each of his dad's politely.

"I'm coming, Mattie," Alfred shouted back hopping off the bottom step and trotting back over to the table quickly. "Thanks bro," he said with a smile as he sat down in the seat next to Matthew comfortably; grabbing his coke and popping it open before taking a long gulp.

"Anytime," Matthew said back as he grabbed a hamburger from the pile and put it down on his plate.

"Ooh, those look good," Alfred said excitedly grabbing one himself, before spotting the hot dogs on the plate next to the burgers.

_'Oh Dude! I got the greatest idea ever!'_

Alfred had a devious grin come to his face as he thought this. He glanced at Matthew from the corner of his eye, before he grabbed a hotdog and a bun with a grin still on his face.

"S'cuse me, Mattie," he said as he reached over Matthew's plate to grab the ketchup bottle.

He squeezed a healthy amount onto his hot dog, before reaching back across for the mustard to repeat, before adding relish slowly.

"Well...shoot," he said quietly glancing covertly at his dads who seemed to have gotten themselves caught up in an argument.

_'Perfect!'_

"I've over loaded my dog, Mattie," America whispered quietly before licking at the relish sensually. "It seems I have to get rid of the excess toppings," he said seductively, dipping his tongue into the bun to get at the ketchup and mustard inside, smirking deviously at Matthew's heavy blush.

"Al. S-Stop that," Matthew whispered quietly as he shakily lifted his can of Ginger ale to take a sip and watched the scene before him with awe/shock.

"Stop what," Alfred inquired with a not so innocent smile."Mmmnnh! This hot dog is so plump and juicy," Alfred whispered huskily after taking the tip of the sausage into his mouth and sucking on it teasingly, pulling it back out to lick the very tip as he made eye contact with the blushing Canadian.

"So, good," he whispered before sticking the hotdog back into his mouth as far as it would go without being too obvious and hollowed his cheeks out as he sucked on it once more.

The sensual moment that America had worked up so covertly was soon ruined by the sound of one of his parents' voices. The North American twins jumped at hearing them. They had been so engrossed in their own actions they forgot that England and France where present.

"Alfred F. Jones," Arthur shouted irritably as he dropped his napkin next to his plate abruptly and began rhythmically drumming the fingers of his other hand on the table.

"Ummmph, yrsh?" Alfred responded slowly mouth full, and a deer in the headlights expression on his face.

_'Oh, shit! Did he catch me?'_

"How many times must I remind you that playing with your food is inappropriate behavior at your age," Arthur questioned sternly as he continued to drum his fingers slowly. "And don't talk with your mouth full," he said taking his other hand and brought it up to his temple and to massage it lightly. "Honestly..." he whispered turning back to his conversation with Francis.

After staring incredulously at the Brit after he turned back around, Alfred bit a chunk off of his hot dog excitedly. _'Sweet! He didn't suspect anything,'_ he thought happily chewing the piece of food. _'I'm soo smooth.'_

America smiled as he swallowed the hotdog before glancing at his flustered brother with a smile, and then taking another bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Looks like the family's having a fun time at the dinner table huh? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Read and Review.
> 
> Translations:  
> French:  
> Matthieu = Matthew.


	4. Movies,Scarecrows and Maple Lollies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapters full of cute references...Think you can spot them all? Enjoy.

After dinner three members of the family of blonde nations gathered in the living room as the other went about digging through a large spacious pantry slowly and carefully attempting not to knock anything over.

"Uhh...Al...Why am I looking through the pantry again," Matthew said moving a box of hot chocolate aside.

"Because Mattie," Alfred said as he looked at selection of movies on the DVD case next the large flat-screen, "it's movie night and I have a stash of movie snacks hidden in there...Somewhere," he said frowning as he thought about how he couldn't quite remember the exact hiding spot he'd picked.

Arthur sat on the spacious sofa next to his French lover, and scoffed in disdain, as he unconsciously leaned onto the blue eyed Frenchman's side comfortably.

"Figures he'd have 'Movie Snacks'," England said irritably. "Probably nothing but a lot of salty chips and gooey sweets."

"Oh, come now, mon cher," France said wrapping an arm around his green eyed Brit's shoulder, "sweets are part of a movie watching experience," he said with a light chuckle. "Try to relax and enjoy yourself," he whispered placing a small kiss on the Brit's cheek.

Suddenly there moment was interrupted by the excited, blue eyed American making an exclamation of joy as he stood up happily waving around a DVD case.

"I found it," Alfred said happily as he spun around to show Arthur and Francis quickly, before running into the kitchen to show Matthew. "Look what movie I picked, Mattie," he said thrusting the case into the surprised Canadian's hands.

"Okay, calm down Al," Canada said blushing as he realized his brother's face was mere inches from his, before glancing at the movie in his hands.

"The Wizard of Oz."

He read the title a little confused as to why his brother was so excited over it.

"Uh...good choice...I guess," he said slowly before giving a small smile.

"Thanks, Mattie," Alfred said with a sweet grin at the adorable way Matthew smiled at him.

"Now about that snack stash…" he said, changing the subject quickly and moving towards the pantry in a rush and digging around. "It should be right about...HERE," he exclaimed in victory as he pulled a large plastic bag out.

"What's in it," Matthew inquired a little surprised by the size of it.

"The Motherload," Alfred said as he opened it to reveal that it was full of different candy boxes and bags, a few packets of popcorn, and bags of chips.

"Al...You are so weird sometimes," Matthew said with a giggle and an amused shake of his head.

"Yeah...I know," America said with a snort as he laughed a little. "Hey, can you put these two packets in the microwave and grab a few more pops while I go start up the movie," he asked, holding up two popcorn packets for the violet eyed Canadian to see.

"Alright," Canada said taking the packets before ripping the plastic off of one, sticking one in the microwave, and pushing the start button. "You want another Coke, Al or something else," he asked opening the fridge and looking through the drinks.

"A Coke's fine, Mattie," Alfred said, taking the cold can as Canada handed it over.

"What bout you guys," he asked glancing out at his two dads chatting in the living room.

"We're fine over here," Francis answered quickly with a sheepish grin.

"That's great," Alfred said with an oblivious smile to the glares Arthur was sending glares Francis' way.

Suddenly the microwave started beeping signaling that the popcorn was done, making Matthew quickly open the door, pull the packet out and open it carefully.

"Mmm, that smells great." Alfred said with a grin as he watched Matthew pour the contents into a medium sized bowl.

"This one is for Dad and Papa, Al." He said handing it to the blonde American who proceeded to pout at hearing this. "I'll bring ours when it's done popping so you go ahead and go start our movie ok?" he said with cute smile.

"K." Alfred said still pouting as he took his bag of snacks, the bowl of popcorn, his Coke and the DVD with him into the living room. "Here ya go." He said grumpily handing the bowl of popcorn to Arthur slowly and dropping his snacks and drink carefully on the coffee table.

After a moment he lowered himself to the ground and scooted up to the Blu-Ray/DVD player and put the disc in gently before scooting back up against the spot on the couch where he'd propped up a pillow and fluffy blanket.

"Mattie! The movies in!" He shouted into the kitchen as he grabbed the DVD remote and pressed play.

"Alright, I'll be there in a minute." Matthew shouted back quickly.

"Oh hey these are for you guys!" He said digging through the plastic bag next to him before producing to small candy bags and tossing them to the French and British blondes behind him.

"Oh...Jelly Babies." Francis said picking up the small bag and glancing at it. "These are my favorites." He said with a chuckle as he glanced at the green-eyed Brit next to him, before opening the bag and tossing a red strawberry candy into his mouth.

"And Caramels?" Arthur inquired glancing at the gold Werther's Original packet in his hands. "Um...Thanks." He said sheepishly smiling as he opened it slowly.

"Anytime, Artie." Alfred said with a smile. "There ya are!" He said excitedly as he noticed Matthew slowly dropping himself onto the floor next to him. "What took ya so long, Bro." He said with a grin as he took the bowl of popcorn quickly.

"I had to find another bowl for our popcorn..." Matthew explained quickly. "A-and I wanted another ginger..." He spoke nervously when Alfred cut him off.

"I was just messing with ya Mattie." He said placing a hand on the flustered Canadians shoulder. "Here...These are for you." He said handing his brother a small red and white bag.

"Granny Chesterfield's 100% Pure Maple Lollies?" Matthew spoke quietly in awe. "These are my favorites." He said with a sweet smile as he quickly opened the bag and pulled out one of Maple Leaf Shaped suckers.

"I know." Alfred said with a laugh tossing a kernel of popcorn into his mouth. "What? You didn't think I know what my little bro likes?" He said with a smirk as he picked up the remote and skipped straight to the main menu, before pushing play.

As the beginning credits began to roll Matthew unwrapped his lollie, stuck it in his mouth and began to suck lightly on it as he leaned back onto his own soft pillow with a content smile on his lips.

As soon as Dorothy began singing "Somewhere Over The Rainbow." Behind the two boys Arthur gently laid his head on Francis' shoulder with a sigh and a tender smile as he enjoyed the song.

 _'He's soo cute,'_ Francis thought to himself with a smile as he watched the green eyed Brit carefully unwrap a caramel and stick it in his mouth while watching the scene quietly.

After a few minutes Francis reached over a plucked a golden brown caramel from the bag, made quick work of the wrapper and popped it in his mouth quickly.

"Hey!" Arthur exclaimed in a loud whisper. "These are my caramels..." He growled out quietly as he moved the packet to his other leg quickly. "Get your own!" He whispered irritably at the Blue eyed Frenchman's smirk.

"I'm sorry, mon cher." Francis whispered calmly with an amused smile. "I just thought we might share." He said sweetly kissing the sandy-blonde Brit's cheek tenderly.

For a few moments the green-eyed island nation stared wide-eyed and blushing heavily at the charming French male's sweet smile.

"Jelly Baby?" Francis said with a chuckle as held out the open bag to the blushing Brit.

"Fine." Arthur said with a grumble as he stuck his hand in and took a small handful.

"...Thanks..." He whispered calmly eating one of the colorful candies as he settled comfortably back into his lover's warm embrace contently.

By the time they had settled down and got quiet again the movie had reached the point when Dorothy meets Scarecrow for the first time.

_~"What would you do with a brain if you had one?"~_

_~"Do what if I had a brain I could..._ _*I could while away the hours-*_ _"~_

As the song started Matthew began to giggle lightly before taking a quick sip out of his Ginger ale quietly.

"What's so funny?" Alfred whispered quietly as he popped a Swedish fish into his mouth quickly.

"Oh, nothing it's stupid really?" Matthew said laughing at the Scarecrows silly antics as he tried to impress Dorothy with his song and dancing. 'He's obviously in love with her.' He mused with a small knowing smirk.

"I don't buy that answer Mattie." Alfred said with a smirk. "I see that smile...Come on you can tell me." He said nudging the blushing Canadian in the side gently.

"Well...it's just that..." Matthew whispered glancing at the blue-eyed American watching him intently. "...The Scarecrow kinda reminds me of you." He said with a laugh as the song started ending.

_~"_ _*-If I only had a brain-*_ _Whoooa!"~_

The scene ended with Scarecrow falling down onto the ground and Dorothy rushing over to him worriedly.

Alfred stared at the screen a moment before glancing back at Matthew for a few moments before narrowing his eyes.

"What're you trying to say?" He whispered suspiciously, before he started to laugh quietly.

"Just kidding, Mattie." he said with an amused smile before holding up his Avenger's blanket a little. "Wanna share this?" He whispered quietly.

"Uh...s-sure." Matthew said with a nod as he blushed slightly. "It is kinda cold tonight." He said quietly as he scooted over and snuggled in close to Alfred as he covered them both in his warm blanket.

"Thanks, Al." Matthew said turning back to the movie quietly with a smile.

"Anytime, Mattie." Alfred chuckled lightly as he laid his on the quiet Canadian's shoulder tenderly. "Anytime." he whispered quietly before yawning loudly and as he watched the classic film he saw that it began to get fuzzy. Soon he found everything going dark and a relaxing sensation that he didn't want to disturb come over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: So did you spot them all? Great! Please Read and Review.
> 
> Translations:  
> French:  
> Mon Cher= My Dear.


	5. Pancakes With Maple Syrup Are The Best!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The last chapter ended on a mysterious note, what'll happen in this chapter? Read on and find out. Enjoy.

Suddenly the sensation of something wet, tickling his cheek woke the blonde American up again.

"Mmm...Mattie...you're pretty bold." Alfred chuckled brushing the cold wetness away from his ear, keeping his eyes closed still and sounding a little hoarse.

After a few moments the wetness came back to his nose this time and he could distinctly feel a tongue.

"You're so cute, Matt!" He chuckled again. "If you want a good morning kiss this bad you just gotta ask me." He whispered before puckering his lips and kept his eyes closed tightly.

The wet tongue paused a moment and Alfred could swear he felt something sniffing his lips before the cold wet tongue grazed over his bottom lip.

"Heh heh, I didn't know you were so into licking, Mattie." He said wrapping his arms around something warm and fuzzy and placed a kiss on the wet lips.

"I'm not." A soft accented voice came from beside him not on top of him where it should be.

Suddenly dread filled the blue-eyed American as his eyes quickly shot open. He found himself kissing the cold black nose of his brother's pet polar bear, Kumajiro.

"EW!" Alfred yelled wide-eyed as he let got of the little white furred animal quickly. "What the hell, Mattie!?" He growled watching the bear scamper off towards the kitchen quickly.

"Why didn't you stop me!?" He whined exasperated as he frantically wiped his lips off on his shirt sleeve. "Gross!" He grumbled with a pout.

"Tony and I just couldn't pass up the opportunity for some great pictures." Matthew said pointing out the little Grey alien as he climbed back into his loft with a digital camera.

"Oh! Tooony!" Alfred groaned annoyed. "Not cool man!" He grumbled sitting up all the way on the couch and grabbed the glasses on the table next to him.

Matthew just smiled at his pouting brother for a few moments as the blonde American slipped his glasses on slowly.

"You hungry?" He asked sweetly standing up and putting out a hand to help Alfred up. "I'm making Pancakes, bacon and eggs." He smiled tenderly once the blue-eyed American was up on his feet steadily.

"...Is there coffee?" Alfred asked warily his eyes narrowed.

"Cafe Caramel...and it's already brewing." Matthew said with a chuckle. "Just think of this as an apology." he said trotting back over to the stove quickly.

"Yeah ok." Alfred said watching his brother move gracefully about the kitchen, preparing a couple of plates with skill. "Hey, uh, where's the 'rents?" he asked glancing around as he sat down in one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

"They're still sleeping." Matthew said with a smile, placing a plate and a batman coffee mug in front of the blue eyed American.

"Oh, that’s cool." Alfred said calmly picking up his fork and cutting a small piece off of his warm fluffy pancake carefully.

"Ah ah ah...Hold on a moment Al." Matthew said quickly stopping his brother from the lifting the fork. "Put some of this one them first." He said with a chuckle as he poured a healthy amount of Pure Maple Syrup on the pancakes. "There." He said with a content smile as he watched Alfred take a slow bite.

"Mmmm..." Alfred moaned appreciatively as he savored the sweet flavor. "Oh! Mattie, these are delish!" he said with a chuckle after swallowing the small mouthful.

"I’m glad you like them." Matthew said with a smile as he sat down with his own plate before taking a small bite himself as he watched his brother make quick work of his food.

"I just love when you make breakfast." Alfred said sticking his last piece of bacon in his mouth. "It's always soo good." He said quickly after swallowing it.

"Thanks for breakfast." He said then leaned forward to plant a quick grateful kiss on Matthew's cheek before taking his plate and coffee mug over by the sink.

"Uh...Your welcome." Matthew said watching Alfred stick the plate into the dishwasher and put sugar and creme in his coffee.

"It's such a nice morning out." Alfred commented looking out the kitchen window before turning around and leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Yes. It sure is." Matthew said after finishing the last bite of eggs on his plate, before picking it up, standing slowly and bringing it over to where Alfred stood sipping his hot coffee.

"Wanna go down to the lake?" Alfred asked watching the violet eyed Canadian carefully place the dishes in the washer. "I know a nice shady spot where we can fish." He said with a smirk.

"Or...y'know we can just sit and enjoy the beauty..." He whispered sneaking up behind Matthew and slowly enveloped the blushing Canadian in a tender embrace. "...of nature...and other things." he whispered seductively into his twins ear, before letting go slowly.

"Al!" Matthew whined his face now Ruby red as he felt his brother slip away from behind him. "I dunno..." He mumbled slowly making up two more breakfast plates as he thought.

"Come on, Mattie." Alfred said smiling sweetly as he clasped his hands together. "Pleeease? I just wanna spend some time alone with you." He said quickly putting on his best puppy eyes face.

"Oh, alright." Matthew said with an amused smile. "Just let me make up a note and get dressed ok." He said with a sigh as he slipped the two plates into the fridge quickly and moved to find a sticky-notepad and pencil.

"Alright." Alfred said brightening up quickly. "Be right back." He said quickly trotting off towards his and Matthew's rooms quickly.

"What am I gonna do with him." Matthew muttered to himself with a smile as he quickly scribbled out a note and placed it on the Microwave door, before quickly running off to his own room quickly.

After a few moments Matthew was outside on the porch waiting for his brother patiently, Kumajiro at his feet.

Today he was wearing a dark blue hockey jersey with long sleeves, the same jeans and sneakers as the day before and a small back pack with snacks and a few cold drinks.

"Sorry I took so long, Mattie!" Alfred said suddenly swinging the door open quickly and appeared wearing a Spiderman hoodie and the same jeans ad sneakers as before.

"Tony wanted to come too." He said with a smirk and he pointed behind himself with a thumb.

Behind him was Tony wearing a Blue and orange hoodie and black earphones, lounging in his hovering mini UFO as he listened to music on his red iphone.

"That's alright." Matthew said with a small laugh. "You ready?" He asked watching Alfred adjust the bottom of his hoodie absentmindedly.

"Yep, I’m ready." Alfred said with big grin. "Come on, follow me." He said excitedly as he took the violet eyed Canadians hand tenderly and began to lead him down the porch steps and towards the lake, with Tony and Kumajiro trailing behind them slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Finally the boys get some time alone, where do you thin this will lead. Find out next chapter. Please Read and Review.


	6. Morning Time Loving and Crazy Days!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This is going to be the last update for this story for a while. I'm currently suffering Writer's Block. I hope you still enjoy this chapter.

Meanwhile back inside the cabin, in Francis and Arthur's room the two blondes were sleeping comfortably in their bed. The bushy browed male's head and right arm draped over his lovers chest and a content smile on his lips as he slept peacefully in the Frenchman’s one armed embrace.

after a few minutes of the peaceful quietness in the room the blonde Frenchman began to stir lightly, his eyes slowly fluttering open as he let out a gentle sigh, before glancing down at the still sleeping Brit in his arms.

'Arthur...' Francis thought wistfully to himself with a tender smile as he tightened the embrace of the arm around the Brit’s shoulder tenderly. 'He's so cute when he's sleeping.' He mused with a chuckle as he kissed the top of the Brit’s head.

'I think I'll surprise him with breakfast and tea in bed.' He thought with a smile as he very carefully untangled himself from Arthur's embrace and quickly slipped his light-blue sleeping shirt on.

"Au revoir and think of me as you dream, mon cher." He whispered quietly pausing at the bedroom door before quickly wandering downstairs and into the kitchen, before spotting the boys' note on the microwave.

_~"Alfred and I went down to the lake to go fishing. There's two breakfast plates in the fridge for you and fresh coffee in the pot. Just heat it up._

_-Matthieu & Alfred."~_

After reading it, Francis quickly opened the fridge and retrieved the two plates, placing one in the microwave to re-heat it and turning on the stove quickly.

'Hope the boys are having fun.' He thought to himself with a smile as he absentmindedly filled the tea-pot up with water and place it on the stove to boil the water. 'Wheres the tea?' He wondered looking thru a few cupboards, before finding the tea box and mugs and retrieving them.

He quickly placed a tea-bag inside a Lion King coffee mug that had a picture of scar and the words  _"I'm surrounded by idiots."_ underneath it, before getting a large breakfast tray and setting it on the counter.

"Mmm, cafe caramel." Francis noted lightly the aroma of the still hot coffee as he took the pot and poured inside his white  _"This Is My Spare Wine Glass."_ coffee mug, before pulling the first breakfast plate from the microwave and replacing it quickly with the second one.

Soon the sudden sound of the teapot whistling on the stove caught his attention.

"Ah! Magnifique!" He said happily with a small smile as he clicked off the stove, removed the teapot and carefully poured the water into Arthur's mug, before very carefully placing the plate and two mugs on the tray.

After a few moments the microwave beeped signaling that the food inside was done being cooked making Francis turn to open it gently.

'This smells wonderful.' He mused taking the plate and placing it on the breakfast tray before, closing the microwave door. 'I do hope Arthur isn't awake yet.' he thought to himself glancing towards the hallway as picked up the tray and carried it upstairs towards their bedroom.

Once inside the room he glanced at the sleeping blonde male under the soft, deep red blanket with a sweet smile on his face, before quietly carrying the tray to his side of the bed and carefully placed the breakfast tray on the night stand next to.

'This is going to be fun.' he thought to himself with a small chuckle as he carefully slipped underneath the warm blankets and snuggled in close behind the sleeping blonde, gently wrapping his arms around the Brit’s waist.

"Arthur...wake up." he whispered quietly into the blondes ear. "I brought some breakfast." He chuckled as he heard Arthur grumble before he gently kissed behind the Brit’s ear. "And I brought some tea." He whispered with a sly grin.

Slowly the British male opened one eye and turned his head enough to glance at the blue-eyed Frenchman tiredly.

"Earl Grey?" Arthur inquired groggily but still sounding interested.

"But, of course, mon amour." Francis said softly a small smile gracing his lips at the adorably crooked smile his green-eyed lover gave him.

"That food smells delicious." Arthur whispered tiredly as he sat up and stretched.

The Brit let a sigh and reached for his cup of tea to start his day. He examined the mug once he picked it up and just gave a grunt before taking a sip.

Francis smiled at that and began to indulge in his own mug of coffee.

The two spent their time in silence as they ate and just enjoyed the peace they had, but Francis was eager to change that.

"You know, the boys and the pets are out at the moment..." stated Francis as he slid up Arthur's side as he set his empty tray back on his nightstand.

"Really? Where to?" asked Arthur as he polished off his Earl Grey.

"The lake, so it will be awhile mon amour." The Frenchmen leered at the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist.

England picked up on the nickname and how the other was holding him. He didn't even have to turn around to see that suggestive look on his face."And I suppose you want to do it so early in the day, huh?"

"Oh mon amour, you make it sound like a bad thing, no? But yes, we have plenty of time so why not?" France leaned up to his ear with a smirk on his lips kissed the tip of it, which turned red.

"Well..." Arthur spoke quietly placing his tray and mug on his nightstand carefully. "How can I say no?" He said with a chuckle before he turned to Francis and pressed his a passionate kiss onto the blue-eyed male's lips.

"That's quite true, mon petite lapin." Francis whispered with a smirk as he quickly climbed over Arthur's hips to straddle him. "Now then, let's get these off." He chuckled pulling the Brit’s silky, green, pajama top open and leaning downward to kiss the green-eyed males neck sensually.

The blonde Frenchman trailed his kisses down to his British lover's chest and chuckled warmly when Arthur arched his back up off the bed and moaned loudly.

Francis ran his finger gently over the Brit’s pale form tracing the contours of his body as he placed kisses along his torso.

Arthur shivered at the soft touches and the warm lips that peppered his body. He looked down to see France moving himself lower and lower.

The Frenchmen slipped his fingers into the other's pajama bottoms and underwear as he stuck out his  tongue to trace the curve of Arthur's abs then once he made it to his belly button he kissed it then sat up to pull down the other's pants. He hungrily eyed the pale milky skin that reviled itself to him as he pulled on the pants. 

It was at this moment that something that sounded like running sounded loudly through the house. A slam followed by a loud shattering crash and before either of them knew it the door to their room was practically broken off it's hinges to reveal a red faced America panting heavily.

The two nations were frozen on their bed as they watched America straighten up then freeze, once he took notice of what he just walked in on.

His blue eyes grew wide and his face paled at seeing his parent nations before him. He was so stunned he didn't even notice that his twin had caught up to him until he slammed into his back.

"HA! I finally caught up!" Alfred didn't respond and Mattie quickly looked to see what had caused his brother's unresponsiveness. "Oh sweet maple..." was all the Canadian could get out before France cracked a smile at them.

"Ah, how rude, haven’t you ever heard of knocking? I am sure I raised you two better no?" France then moved to get out of bed, which snapped everyone out of their frozen states.

"You wanker don't leave me here," exclaimed England as his face brightened and he tried to hide behind the french country.

Alfred quickly grabbed Mattie's hand and turned quickly to leave the room once he realized France was really going to get up. He nearly ran out of the room with Mattie in tow and France's iconic laugh could be heard behind them.

"Well, this is going to be a crazy day." Francis stated with a smirk as he went about closing the door to the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: What a way to end this chapter. I hope the suspense keeps you guys hungry for more. Please Read and Review.
> 
> Translations:  
> French:  
> Au revoir=Good Bye.  
> Mon Cher=My Dear  
> Magnifique=Magnificent  
> Mon Amour=My love  
> Mon petite lapin=My little rabbit/bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: There it is my first chapter to my new story. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Read and Review.
> 
> Translation: French  
> Mon Amour: My Love  
> Mon Petite Lapin: My Little Rabbit/Bunny  
> Oui: Yes


End file.
